Raye's sister
by Super Sailor Mars
Summary: Raye found out she a sister. Is she Good or Evil......read it and you found out.Please R&R.


Raye's Sister   
  
Raye was sweeping. She noticed what a beautiful day it was."RAYE!!!!" Serena yelled. Raye looked up. "Do you want to come with me to the mall?"Serena asked. "OK, sure." Raye said while putting down the broom.They headed out the temple.  
  
(A store at the mall) Raye and Serena were looking at comics. "Wow Raye! Look! This is the comic we've been looking for!' Serena said. Serena held up the last copy."Let me see!' Raye said grabbing the comic from Serena's hands.Serena wouldn't let go. "Let Go!!!!!!" Raye said."NOOOO!!!" Serena yelled. Everyone was looking at them. Serena let go and Raye fell."Ouch!" A little girl yelled. Raye got up and turned around. Then she realized that she had bumped into a customer. "Oh, sorry." Raye said, blushing. The young girl left. Then Raye noticed a locket on the floor. "This must be that girls" Rayes said. She opened it."Huh?" Raye said. "Raye, are you still buying this?" Serena asked. Then Raye turned around. "Look, I'm sorry Serena. But look!' Raye said showing Serena the locket. "Why Raye, that's a picture of you when you were a baby!" Serena said.  
  
(At the temple) "Grandpa!" Raye called. "Yes?" Her granfather said. "Look at this!" Raye said. Her grandpa looked. He was shocked. "Raye, I've got something to tell you." He said. Raye waited for him to say something.  
  
(At a mansion) Helen (the girl that Raye bumped into) walked into her beatiful mansion. "Lucy!" Helen called out.(Lucy is a maid) "Yes Helen?" Lucy said. "Where is my mother?" Helen asked. "She is upstairs organizing for your birthday party tonight." Lucy said."Thank you" Helen said as she headed for the stairs.  
  
(In the party room) Helen walked into the party room."Hi mom" Helen said. Her mom turned around."Oh, hi honey. I am quite busy right now, I'll talk to you later ok?" Helen's mom said. Helen agreed.  
  
(At the temple) "Well grandpa, what is it?" Raye asked curiosly."Well....alright. Remember when I took you home with me to tokyo 9 years ago?It was because your parents wanted you to go to school here and learn Shinto religion. I also brought a baby,your sister, Helen. She was about three years old. We lost her on the ship on the way home, you see, she was wandering around and the ship was so big we couldn't find her. She probably got kidnapped." Grandpa said.Raye was shocked."Maybe we could look for her, I remember how she looks like.We can let her live with us." Raye said."Yes, let's do that. I could use some help around the temple, but how do you know how she looks like?" Grandpa asked.Raye told him about what happened in the mall.Then they headed for the phone book.  
  
(Helen's room) "OK, honey, what do you want to talk about?" Helen's mother asked while coming into the room."Who were those people in my locket you gave me today?" Helen asked. Helen's mother started to cry. "I am not really your mother" Helen's mother said. "What do you mean?" Helen asked. "You see, about 6 years ago, I owned a huge ship. It brought people to Tokyo and back. I was in charge of that ship. One day I was cleaning the basement and I saw you sleeping there. The ship suddenly landed and people were starting to leave. I brought you home with me and sold the ship so I could care for you. I also found a picture of you and a girl in your pocket. I don't know who you really belong to." Helen's mother said.  
  
(At the temple)Raye picked up the locket from her grandpa's hand. She opened it. "Wait" Raye said. "I know how we could find her." Raye continued. "How?" Grandpa asked. "Look here. Here is the address to where Helen is!" Raye said. Grandpa looked. "You're right!" Grandpa said. "Let's go!" Raye said."Wait!" Grandpa yelled. "What???" Raye asked. Grandpa took out an album hidden under in the floor. "Take this. It is proof that Helen is ours!" Grandpa said. So Raye took the album.  
  
(In front of Helen's mansion) "OK, we're here, wow it's sooooo big!" Raye said. "Come on" Grandpa said. Raye rang the doorbell. The butler answered the door. "May I help you?" The butler asked. "Yes, we would like to see the owner of this house" Grandpa said. "Come in" the butler said.  
  
(Inside the mansion) "Hello, do I know you?" Helen's mother greeted. "Why no, but maybe we should introduce ourselves. I am Raye Hino and this is my grandpa" Raye said. "Can you call Helen?" Grandpa asked. "Why sure" Helen's mother called Helen. "Yes?" Helen said while walking down the stairs. "Someone wants to see you." Helen's mom said. Helen walked toward Grandpa and Raye. Raye and Grandpa were silent for awhile. Then suddenly Raye blurted out "Helen, I am your older sister, and this here is your grandfather". Helen just stood there. "UMMMMMMMMMMMM...." Helen's mother went. "She is mine" Helen's mother yelled. "No, she belongs to us!" Grandpa said. "Prove it!" Helen's mother said.  
  
(Still inside mansion) "Fine!" Raye said. She took out an album from her bag and showed Helen's mother pictures of Helen before she got lost on the ship. Helen's mother started to cry. "Helen, I think you should live with them" She finally said. Helen ws confused. SHe had mixed feelings."She will move in with you tommorrow" Helen's mother said sadly. Raye and Helen started to talk to each other while Helen's mother and Grandpa made arrangments.  
  
(The next day/at Raye's temple)Raye now knows more about Helen. Raye was excited. She and Helen now are friends. "So, we'll get to meet your sister?" Serena asked. Raye nodded. "I wonder how old she is" Amy commented. A huge moving truck came. Helen came out. Raye went up to her while the workers were unloading her things. "Hi Helen" Raye said. "Hi" Helen said. She brought Helen to the other scouts. "You guys, this is Helen. Helen, these are my friends Serena,Amy,Lita, and Mina. "Hi"all of them said. They all started talking.  
  
(Negaverse) A new queen took over Queen Beryl's throne. "Beryl is a fool! Me, Queen Amelia, will now take over Beryl and her throne!" Queen Amelia said. She found a way to revive Malachite. "Malachite, in order to rule the world, you must capture Sailor Moon and her pests."  
  
(Raye's temple)Helen was doing some chores while Raye washed th dishes. The doorbell rang. It was Amy. "What are you doing here Amy?" Raye asked. "I need you to come with me" Amy said. The glint in Amy's eye told Raye that the ngavrse was somewhere nearby. "Okay, Helen, tell grandpa that I went out" Raye said. Hln said ok.  
  
(Behind a tree at the temple) "Malachite is back. We have to hurry. I was nearst to you and I did not have nough time to call the others. " Amy said. "Okay" Raye said.  
  
Mercury Star Power!  
  
Mars Star Power!  
  
(Behind the tree) Amy was getting ready to scan Malachite. Then suddenly they heard a scream. "That sounds like Helen!" Raye said. Thy ran towards th temple.  
  
(Temple) Sailor Mars and Mercury ran inside. Malachite had Helen tied up. "I have been expecting you!" Malachite said. He shot some lightning at them and Sailor Mars and Mercury . Then Luna and the others came. "Malachite!!!!!!" Venus said in surprise. Sailor Moon used her scpter. It didn't work. "Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is even more powerful!" Jupiter said.  
  
(Temple) Helen broke out of the ropes. She had a sign of Saturn on her forhead. "Huh?" Luna said. "Helen has the Saturn sign!" Luna said. "Helen! You are a scout like them!" Luna said to Helen. "Huh?" The others were not paying attention. Luna spun in a cartwheel and a power stick (like the other scouts have) appeared. Helen had ben watching Luna. She was so shocked. Luna looked up at Helen. "You are a sailor scout like them!" Luna said. "I was wondering who they were." Helen said. "Just take this stick and say Saturn Star Power!" Luna said. "Ok" Helen said.  
  
Saturn Star Power!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wow! This is so weird." Sailor Saturn said. Sailor Moon and the others (who had been trying to kill Malachite) looked. "She's a Sailor scout?????????" Sailor Mars said. Luna nodded. "ENOUGH!!!!!!! Now I could all of you!" Malachite said. He threw another bolt of lighting which caused all the scouts except Saturn to faint. "You are gonna pay for that!" Saturn yelled.  
  
Saturn Star Strike!  
  
Malachite trid to run but he didn't run fast enough, so he died. Th other scouts got up. "Is he dead?" Venus asked. Saturn nodded. "Wow Saturn. Good job!" Luna commented. "Thanks!" Saturn said. 


End file.
